


Post-Shwarma

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Humor, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Natasha has plans.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: MCU Shorties [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Post-Shwarma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



After shwarma, Clint and Natasha walked out together. Clint said, "I have a question."

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"We got through the Chaturi invasion completely clothed. Not once did we wind up in a bed together. So why would this invasion remind you of Budapest?"

Natasha took his wrist, pulling him in close. "Because now you're going to get laid."

Clint grinned. "Oh, I get it now." He let Natasha drag him off, just like she had in Budapest.


End file.
